The Challenges of Being a Mentor
by To Soar Above Thy Sky
Summary: For the 'Adventures of a Mentor' challenge by Wolfgrowl on the Warriors Challenge Forum. This is my first fic so don't be too harsh but I encourage you to speak your mind. Please take your time to review, even if it's only one word. Every review counts -Skyflight


_Prologue_

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything from Warrior Cats. Volefang and Mistypaw are not of my own creation the credit for them goes to Wolfgrowl. Also the plan of this story is credit to Wolfgrowl also. Any other character will be of my own creation.  
**  
This is for Wolfgrowl's 'Adventures of a Mentor' challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum by Misgiving Writer. Here is the forum/Warriors_Challenge_Forum/106930/

AN: There will be dreams. Remember they are dreams. It doesn't actually happen. It's completely made up in your mind. Even if those cats wouldn't actually do that. It's only a dream. Just a reminder, just in case!

AN2: I wrote the first paragraph and I was like, yes! That leader works. I get to the end and I'm like crap… That cat wouldn't be a 'paw' when Firestar's the leader, so I'm sorry if you find somewhere that it says Firestar. It's meant to say Bluestar :L

* * *

"_May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." began Bluestar_

"_We are gathered beneath the High Rock for an apprenticeship. Mistykit may you step up to the High Rock. Mistykit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Your mentor will be Volefang. I hope Volefang will pass down all he knows on to you." Mistypaw smiled happily at becoming an apprentice.  
"Volefang please can you also step up to the High Rock. Volefang__**, **__you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snakeheart, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Mistypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mistypaw_."_ she ended_

_Mistypaw looked happy, she assured everyone that she was by bounding up to Volefang and touching noses with him whilst everyone cheered;  
"Mistypaw, Mistypaw! Hoorah for Mistypaw" and various other things.  
"We start training tomorrow at sunrise. Be awake and ready - it's your first lesson and we'll be exploring the surrounding areas, so make sure you get a good nights sleep because sometimes it can take all day. We'll meet at the fresh kill pile and we will grab some breakfast before we go. Tonight you sleep in the apprentice den. Coalpaw will show you the way" reported Volefang "Coalpaw, make sure Mistypaw her finds the way to the dens. For now you shall be her protector until she can fight. Watch her at all times."  
"Eww.. I don't want to be a pervert" said Coalpaw.  
"Don't be stupid. You're not going to be a pervert unless you make yourself look like one" hissed Volefang  
"Alright, alright!" he raised his eyebrows as Volefang walked away "Let's go Mistypaw. It's this way. We're gonna have so much fun! It's like a slumber party every night. Well until Firestar comes along anyway." smiled Coalpaw.  
"Sounds fun" giggled Mistypaw as he showed her the way.  
"So yeah, this is basically our apprentice den." nodded Coalpaw. "If you want to make a good impression I would suggest bringing in some moss for bedding and you'll need some for yourself. Hang on a second."  
Mistypaw watched as he ran off towards the trees. She stood waiting, excitement filling her chest. Her heart was beating fast as she waited for him to return. After about a minute he did. Under his neck was a pile of moss and another pile a bit damper, was attached to his jaws. Coalpaw released it from his mouth and below his neck and it dropped to the ground.  
"Take this in…" he said between deep breaths "they will be impressed."  
She picked it up exactly the way she saw he did and entered the den, Coalpaw in front.  
"Okay everyone" he started "This is Mistypaw and she is the new apprentice! So lots of cheers for her." finished Coalpaw as Mistypaw walked in. Everyone cheered and when they saw she had fresh moss for them all, they cheered even more!_

"Hi everybody. Come and grab your moss, it's my welcome gift." Mistypaw the apprentices happily bound forward to have some of the special moss. She realized that some weren't as happy as others. Like a dark furred cat with a pale muzzle and under belly with amber eyes.  
"Hey, Mistypaw. Do you want to nest over here? Next to me?" asked a cheerful, pale furred cat with bright blue eyes and a black splodge round her eye. "Oh and by the way. I'm Angelpaw! If you have any questions just ask!"  
"That would be nice, thanks! Also I do have a question, who's that?" questioned Mistypaw, pointing a paw towards the brown furred cat with the amber eyes.  
"Oh, that's Tigerpaw. We all know that he wants to be the leader. He's always silent always. He'll only talk to Darkpaw. But that's it" answered Angelpaw.  
"Ah okay. One more thing does he ever smile?" said Mistypaw.  
"Hardly every, out of my whole time being an apprentice I'm sure I've only seen him smile once" replied  
Hmm … thought Mistypaw  
"Well, I've got to get to sleep early. I have to be up at sunrise for my first lesson. So night guys!" noted Mistypaw.  
"G'night" replied everyone but Tigerpaw.

_Almost the second she closed her eyes, Mistypaw was sucked into the land of sleep. She had dreams of frolicking around, chasing mice and play fighting with Coalpaw. She dreamt of Angelpaw and the way her eyes sparkled. She knew they were going to be best friends. Suddenly, the sky went dark. Thunder crashed through the sky and lightning bolts flashed. She looked ahead and then behind. Given a fright when she turned round she saw none other than Tigerpaw. Her friends had just disappeared.'Well, well, well, weren't we a tired one today. That won't do you any favours with friends.' he smirked  
'What do you want?' she muttered. She saw the gleam of power in his eyes.  
'You know what I want, don't you' he said.  
Mistypaw nodded.  
'I want to drink your blood' Tigerpaw pounced forward, knocking her. _

_She had forgotten that it was a dream and she had screamed out loud. This woke herself and she sat up with a start. Gratefully, she saw no-one was awake. But she looked and was startled when she noticed that Tigerpaw's nest was empty. Carefully she moved, not rustling any of the moss and grass in her own nest. Making sure not to wake any others. Mistypaw made her way to the entrance, where she saw Tigerpaw just a way ahead.  
"Aren't you a scrawny little cat. You aren't 6 moons. Did you feed Bluestar some sort of mind changing poison. You're too skinny to fight. You won't last" he sneered. She just blinked as she watched him walk away.  
Shaken by the last few minute's events, she felt a tear in the corner of her eye. Mistypaw let it drop onto the already sodden ground from where the rain had dropped in the night. Mistypaw tried to forget about him. Of course Tigerpaw was a silent cat. It was probably just his way of making new friends. She forgot about it and saw Volefang just a few steps away. This is about you now. Mistypaw told herself._

* * *

AN3: Yes, I finished the prologue. What's gonna happen you ask? I don't really know until I write it myself. But when I have two reviews we'll find out!Even if you're just saying 'good' or 'bad' without a reason, I'm not saying I'd like it but I'd be grateful you reviewed. I'm looking for someone to tell me what I can improve on and what I can change. I also would like reviews telling me what I've done well and the bits you wouldn't change. As well, if you have any ideas of what to do next, go ahead! Say as much as you want and I'll try and add it in as I go … Don't forget to review!


End file.
